1. Field
The present embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of user interfaces, and more particularly to input pointing devices.
2. Introduction
Navigation systems and other sensing technologies generally include a display. Interaction with the display can occur via mouse, keyboard or touch screen. There are cases however when the display or its control devices are not directly accessible and a touchless interaction is preferable.